What If?
by doctorwhoharrypotter55
Summary: Amy looks back on her life without parents, and the Doctor and Rory comfort her. After all, they are one small, weird family! But they are happy. Oneshot! Please review!


**Hey Whovians :p This is a oneshot as a back to school present for some people. Hope they enjoy and review! Also you guys, please review! I love reviews XD**

**-What If?-**

She sighed heavily and sat down on the TARDIS blue king bed in her and her husband's room on their best friend's time machine. She didn't know what happened, she was never told. They were just gone. Amelia Pond, a girl with no parents. All through life, she saw her friends' happy families, and thought 'What if? What if that was me?' That proud dad when his little girl did well on a test, or the quality talks with mum over milkshakes at the local cafe. The luxuries she would never have, and never could.

An aunt wasn't the same. An aunt was, however, better than an orphanage. Still, she never felt truly loved. Her aunt gave her what she wanted, but she lacked one thing under her care- pure and simple love. Her aunt loved her, but it wasn't the parental bond Amelia so craved all through her life. At seven, she couldn't understand why she was so upset, and what she was really missing. She just felt empty. Unheard and unseen. Just a burden. For a while, she just lived like that, a shell of the lovely energetic girl she used to be. Then one night, a blue box fell out of the sky.

A man climbed out of that box. The man, who called himself the Doctor, would forever change Amelia's life- she just didn't know it yet. He was strange, and wonderful, and Amelia was finally happy. Even if it was just an hour with him. She knew he wasn't like the others. He wouldn't hurt her. He told her he would be back in five minutes . She waited for him. She held on, because that encounter changed her forever. Eventually, she stopped believing. The bitterness and hate built up after 12 years of waiting. The childish game faded away. Hope turned into anger. Amelia became Amy. She was happier by not thinking every night '_Will he come tomorrow?'_ Little did Amy know, she had not seen the last of the madman with a box.

She had let go of little Amelia completely. At 19, she didn't need parents, or an aunt. No more psychiatrists, or counselors. She had grown into who she was now. But at the back of her mind was still that ache for parental love, all the hugs and kisses she never got. Amy knew better than to dwell on things of the past, so she brushed it aside. One ordinary day, he just had to come back. She thought she was hallucinating, but she realized all of it was real. And all the hate of 12 years came seeping out at him. But he got her trusting her again. And it was wonderful and magical all over again. It was all she dreamed of as a little girl. Someone who understood, and someone who cared. Then he disappeared again, and she was upset. But she realized that staying just wasn't his thing. At least she had closure. And she had Rory.

Once again, he popped out of the sky. That really seemed to be his thing. Her wedding was the next morning. And still, she was wishing that her dad would tearfully walk her down the aisle, and sit beside her sobbing mum. After two years, he came back. Amy thought that he would never come back. And for once she was okay with that. Then he just had to come and whisk her away again. They had the best of times. Everything she ever wanted, she had. And when Rory joined them, she couldn't have been happier. Everything she wanted as a kid was finally happening. Actually, parents would've made it better. But Amy was too happy to remember. When they lost Rory, she experienced the worst kind of ache. She was so empty.

But he was back, and happiness ensued. Life didn't turn out perfect for Amy. It never would be. Today was their death anniversary, and she just felt so empty and alone. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she wondered what her life would be like if they lived.

"Hey," a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see the face of her husband, Rory Williams.

"Hey," she responded quietly. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"I know," he said, remembering the day of the year it was.

"Do you?" she asked through sobs. "Yu were perfect smart Rory. WITH PARENTS!" she exploded.

"Is everything alright?" another voice joined the mix. "Because I am trying to fix the control panel on the TARDIS." An exasperated Rory motioned toward Amy's tear stricken face.

"Oh, well, this is new." The Doctor said kind of awkwardly. He sat down on the other side of Amy.

"I just feel so empty. I never had anyone." Amy said, choking back tears.

"Hey, you may not have parents, but we will always be here for you. We are our own family." the bow tied man said wisely.

"That's right. We will always be there for you Amy." Rory said as he put her arm around her. Amy gave them a watery smile.

"Well, we are an odd family," she said, trying to crack a joke.

"That's right. One small, odd family." the Doctor said. A shrill beep cut their group hug short. The smell of burning fish wafted towards them.

"Oh no! My fish fingers are burning!" the Doctor ran towards the kitchen. Amy and rory just sat there, laughing.

"What a family!" Amy said between laughs as the Doctor came running back in with a tray of fish fingers and custard.

"Fish custard, anyone?"

**The end :P Cute little oneshot! Please review!**


End file.
